


Principles of Lust

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Chan, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-04
Updated: 2008-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco had always been fond of his godfather Severus, more so than any other of the friends his father had.





	1. Friday

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Principles of Lust**

Draco had always been fond of his godfather Severus, more so than any other of the friends his father had. When he was told he could spend one weekend over the summer with his godfather he was overjoyed, a chance to avoid the watchful worried eyes of his mother and the restriction of his fathers antiquated rules. After a lecture on proper behavior from his father and a watery kiss from his mother, his godfather’s home was only a handful of floo powder away.

**_Friday_ **

Stepping into the receiving room as regally as his breeding dictated, Draco unfastened his lightweight summer robes. Handing it off to the closest house elf, Draco followed another out through the foyer to the library and after announcing his presence the house elf disapparated with a pop.

“Undress.” Severus said, from the wingback chair near the fireplace. Unwilling to question his godfather, Draco gave a quick wave of his wand and his clothing disappeared only to reappear, folded neatly on the settee. Clasping his hands behind his back, Draco let his chin dip forward to rest almost touching his chest. “Have you prepared yourself?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Come, kneel before me.”

Dropping to his knees, Draco slowly crawled across the Persian rug, it’s softness cushioning his sensitive skin. Coming to a halt, Draco kept his eyes on the polished tips of his godfathers boots as he sat back on his heels. 

“Do you wish to please me?”

“Yes Sir.” Draco replied, waiting.

“Then I am at your mercy.”

Taking the words for the permission they were, Draco leaned forward, arms outstretched as he slowly slackened the placket of his godfather’s trousers. Severus’ prick was hard, angry red hued, as it thrust from its nest of dense black curls. His palms pressed to his thighs, Draco lapped at the weeping slit. Severus carded a hand through his hair, urging him closer and Draco dutifully opened his mouth. Minding his teeth as he’d been taught, Draco slowly filled his mouth with inch after glorious inch of the straining flesh offered to him. 

Moaning praise from above drove him on as he suckled firmly, relaxing his throat at the first hint of pressure. Bobbing his head, Draco savored the slightly bitter taste on his tongue. He wanted to touch himself, pleasure himself as he gave pleasure in turn but he knew it wasn’t allowed. Clenching fingers in his hair was the only warning he received before he was pulled almost entirely off the cock he so reverently worshipped. Cum filled his mouth, one shot after the next as he swallowed quickly. Finally allowed to pull off he sat back, licking his lips in triumph even as his gaze slid quickly to the floor. 

“You do look lovely,” said Severus a tad breathlessly. “There on your knees for me.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Would you like to stay on your knees the entire weekend?”

“If it pleases you Sir.”

“It does indeed.” Severus replied, fastening his trousers as he got to his feet. “Come, dinner awaits though I dare say you’ve had your fill.”

Crawling after Severus as he headed for the formal dining room, Draco tried to ignore his cock, aching though it was. Severus took his seat at the head of the table and Draco moved to kneel at his side. The food appeared, as it was wont to do courtesy of the house elves. The first course was a chilled soup, which Severus ate slowly. A heaping plate of roast beef and root vegetables followed. Severus took his time and Draco opened his mouth to accept bites of food as they were offered, licking Severus’ fingers teasingly whenever they dipped between his lips. 

As dessert appeared, _zabaione_ , Severus inched his chair back and gestured for Draco to stand. Getting to his feet Draco took the nod towards the table as his cue and eased himself between Severus knees, hoisting himself up and onto the table. Leaning back on his elbows, Draco watched and waited as Severus dipped his fingers into the light custard. With just the tips of his fingers, Severus leisurely began to paint across Draco’s chest, from his collarbone down the center of his chest to circle his peaked nipples. 

Leaning forward, he lapped up the mess he’d made before pulling back, despite Draco’s whimpers of protest. Scooping up a little more of the sweet custard, Severus trailed his fingers over the lightly rippled expanse of abdomen laid out before him, letting his fingers dip into Draco’s belly button teasingly. 

Draco tried not to writhe as Severus leaned forward again, his hair a tickling weight in contrast to his roving tongue. Spreading his legs Draco tipped his head back with a moan, offering himself up for whatever Severus desired. 

Grabbing Draco’s ankles, Severus pressed his legs up and let him plant his feet before he grasped his hips, pulling him to rest at the very edge of the table. As Draco let his knees fall open Severus took a second to lean back and enjoy the view. Another dollop of custard, this time trailed along Draco’s inner thigh. As he moved to have himself another taste, he let his fingertips ghost along the crease of Draco’s arse. Draco moaned even louder then, pressing himself back against those questing fingers. 

Nuzzling along the soft barely haired skin of Draco’s bollocks, Severus eased a finger inside the panting boy. He was already wet, well prepared before he even stepped into the house Severus knew. Another finger, a twist of his wrist and Draco’s hips rocked up and off the table. Nipping at the thigh closest to his mouth in silent reprimand, Severus pulled his fingers free and opened his trousers. Getting to his feet, he let his trousers fall down around his thighs as he took his cock in hand.

Wrapping his fingers around the shaft, he lined himself up, stroking even as he eased himself inside the well-loosened hole. Sinking deeper, he let his hands come to rest on the tabletop beside Draco’s head. Draco’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and Severus pressed in just a fraction more, smirking as Draco gasped. 

“You will not cum until you’ve been given permission.”

“Yes Sir.” Draco whimpered, resisting the urge to stroke himself. 

Pulling back slowly, Severus stared down at Draco, watching his jaw twitch as he struggled for control before snapping his hips forward. Draco gasped quietly, the barest exhalation of air with each thrust of Severus hips, every forceful buck pressing Draco harder against the table. A wineglass tipped, shattering as it hit the floor but Severus paid it no mind, focused solely on the feel of Draco’s internal muscles fluttering around him. 

Desperate to touch, Draco arched his body, delighting in the sound of Severus’ thighs slapping against the curve of his arse as it slipped along the edge of the table. Pressing back, Draco began to beg for release, fingers scrabbling across the wood as he fought against the need to grab his prick.

“Touch yourself.” Severus growled as if he’d read Draco’s mind. “I want to see you cum.”

Reaching, Draco wrapped his hand around his cock, pulling desperately as Severus’ angle changed, jabbing his prostate with each vicious thrust. A keening wail rose from Draco’s throat as he fell, ropes of sticky cum splattering against his chest, hitting his chin as he clenched down around the prick inside him. Severus groaned; a rumbling in his chest even Draco could feel as he thrust, once, twice more before flooding Draco’s insides with his own release. 

Resting briefly on the sated body beneath him, Severus slowly pulled out and looked at the wreckage that had once been his dining room table. Silver and finery had been condemned to the floor in their haste and he couldn’t help but shake his head. 

“Have I done something wrong?” Draco asked breathlessly, misunderstanding the negative motion.

“You’ve ruined my table,” Severus replied with a portentous grin. “Fortunately for you we’ve all weekend to work out your punishment.”


	2. Saturday

  
Author's notes: Same as previous chapter.  


* * *

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

_**Principles of Lust** _

_Saturday_

The next morning Draco woke slowly, stretching his tired limbs as the morning sun broke through the hanging bed curtains. Not feeling the solid body of his godfather beside him, he sat up quickly and scanned the room. They’d worked out a routine in past visits that Draco would always wake before Severus and as he felt the cold and rumpled sheets beside him, he knew he’d overslept. 

“I see you’re finally awake.” Severus said, taking a sip of his tea. 

Looking across the room Draco saw Severus sitting calmly in his dressing gown, the tea service at his elbow. In the past, as Draco had always been the first to rise, he would get up and fix Severus’ tea just so before waking him. Severus didn’t look angry but then Draco knew that his godfather was an accomplished Legillimens and wouldn’t show his emotions even if he were enraged. 

“Sir, may I run your bath?”

At Severus’ nod, Draco scrambled from the bed, forgetting to drop to his knees in his haste. Reaching the bathroom Draco turned several of the taps, filling the room with the scent of almonds and sandalwood. Just as the tub filled, Severus entered the room and Draco hurried to help him disrobe. Once that was complete, Draco followed him into the bath, the large porcelain structure more than capable of holding both of them with room to spare. 

Grabbing a fresh sponge, Draco dipped it into the water and began washing Severus. His neck and shoulders were first and then his arms. He was thorough but not over enthusiastic, it’d do him no good to rub Severus raw. After his arms, he moved down his torso, along his sides to his thighs. He moved back in the tub to rest Severus feet in his lap, one after the other as he washed from thigh to knee to calf to foot. Severus turned and presented his back, which Draco washed as well. 

When he turned again, Draco moved to resume his washing but Severus plucked the sponge from his hands. Draco watched on, disappointed, as Severus washed the rest of himself unassisted. Severus rose and climbed from the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist as he turned back to Draco who at that point was trying not to pout. 

“You may bathe and then eat breakfast, I will be down in my lab and do not wish to be disturbed. The library has several texts you should find interesting for the coming school year.”

Realizing he’d been banished to the library, to study, Draco waited until Severus left the bathroom before dunking his head under water in frustration. Washing quickly Draco rushed to dry off and get down to the dining room before the house elves disposed of everything. 

After breakfast, Draco made his way to the library. Lounging across the settee, he read over the books Severus had left out for him. Well, he attempted to read them. Unfortunately, all he could think about was his punishment. He knew he’d earned another by sleeping in and though his nerves were a bit frayed, he couldn’t help the tingle of anticipation that raced up his spine. 

By the time lunch was prepared, Draco’s imagination had run wild with possibilities and he made sure to be kneeling beside Severus’ usual chair in the dining room. Severus gave him barely a glance when he walked in, sitting down in his chair as if Draco didn’t even exist. A light lunch was served, Severus feeding Draco off his own plate as they both ate their fill. Wiping his mouth, Severus sat back in his chair and turned his dark gaze to Draco in his position on the floor. 

“Do you enjoy our visits?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Do you deserve to be punished?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Tell me why.”

“Because I wrecked the table Sir.” Draco replied, eyes on the floor.

“Is that all?”

“No Sir, I slept in this morning Sir.”

“You understand that I’m only punishing you because you deserve to be punished.”

“Yes Sir.”

“On your feet.” Severus ordered, leaning back in his chair as Draco rose and stood before him. “Now bend over the table.”

Taking his position, Draco braced his hands on the table and bent over at the waist. He was nude, as he’d been since the moment he arrived and with his legs spread shoulder width apart, the rounded cheeks of his arse were displayed perfectly. Getting to his feet, Severus stood behind him, admiring the pale unblemished skin of Draco’s back, unscarred unlike his own. Reaching out he ran a nimble fingered hand up the back of Draco’s thigh, caressing the curve of his arse with his thumb.

With a flick of his wand, Severus quickly transfigured a piece of cutlery into a switch. Testing its bend, he gave it a few practice swings; cutting through the air with a whistling sound. Draco tensed as if expecting a blow only to relax when it never came. Trailing the switch along Draco’s spine, Severus let it slip between Draco’s legs to tickle his bollocks before pulling back. 

“You will count the strokes.” Severus said, letting the switch fly.

“One Sir.” Draco yelped, bum clenching at the sting just before another blow fell. “Two Sir.”

Ten strokes in all and Draco’s arse was a canvas of fiery red stripes, some overlapping but never breaking skin. Severus admired his work, running a finger over the marks as Draco whimpered. He’d collapsed against the table at five but he’d kept counting. Pressing a kiss to the small of his back, Severus helped Draco upright, holding him steady when his knees trembled. 

“You’ve done very well, I want you to go and soak in the tub and then lay down for the rest of the evening, if you get hungry simply call a house elf and they will see to your needs.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” Draco replied, clutching the table to hold himself up as Severus moved away.

 

Severus stepped into the room a few hours later, the sun had long since gone down and the bedroom was lit with candles. Draco lay sprawled across the bed on his stomach. Waving his wand, Severus watched the bed linens slither around Draco’s wrists and ankles, binding him to the bed. Draco jerked awake, tugging at his restraints.

“Sir?” said Draco, his voice sleep roughened as he blinked into the dimly lit room.

“Did you think your punishment was over?”

“I- no Sir.”

Moving forward, by the time Severus reached the bed his clothes seemed to dissolve, leaving him to stand nude over Draco’s bound body. Reaching into his bedside drawer, Severus pulled out the muggle toy he’d gotten specifically for Draco. A toy familiar to both of them and with a flick of Severus’ wand Draco felt his hole stretch though he’d prepared himself after his bath. Another flick of his wand and Draco’s insides were coated effortlessly. Draco moaned, wiggling his hips against the mattress though he knew it wasn’t allowed, receiving a warning swat for his efforts. 

Climbing up onto the bed to rest between Draco’s spread legs, Severus eased the toy into Draco slowly. Pressing back as much as he could, restrained as he was, Draco tried to force the toy deeper, faster. Rubbing a hand across Draco’s lower back, Severus resisted Draco’s urging. When the toy was fully seated, the base the only thing visible as it stretched Draco wide, Severus ran his thumb along the tender ring of muscle. Draco clenched around the toy, moaning into the pillow and Severus chuckled at his reaction.

“Would you like more?”

“Please.” Draco whined, thrusting against the mattress in hopes that it’d send the toy deeper inside him.

“Tell me,” Severus commanded, snaking a hand down to wrap around his cock. “What do you need?”

“Your- your cock… please.”

“Is this not good enough?” Nudging the toy with his free hand, Severus watched as Draco began to squirm.

“No- I… please… more.”

“More?”

Grabbing his wand, Severus tapped the base of the toy, smirking as it slowly started to buzz. Draco gasped, struggling to spread his legs despite the restraints as Severus stroked his own cock, teasing the slit with his thumb. Another tap and Draco cried out as the toy began to slide in and out, fucking him slowly, vibrating faster. Squeezing the head of his prick in his fist, Severus twisted his wrist, teasing himself as he tapped the toy again. Draco wailed, hips jerking as he shot across the mattress and Severus stroked faster, body tensing as he came. Panting, Severus groped for his wand, tapping the toy again to still it when he found it. Slowly easing the toy from Draco’s body, he dropped it on the bed and grabbed his wand again. 

Releasing Draco with a flick of his wand Severus cast a quick cleansing charm on them both and the toy before tossing it back into the drawer. Draco rolled over slowly, a sleepy grin on his face and Severus collapsed down onto the bed beside him. Raising his arm Severus cast a silent nox and the candles went out one by one as Draco inched closer, resting his head on Severus’ shoulder. 

“Thank you Sir.” Draco whispered, pressing a kiss to the closest stretch of skin. His entire body felt weightless, sated and as he closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but wonder what Severus had in store for Sunday.


	3. Sunday

  
Author's notes: The weekend is over.   


* * *

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Principles of Lust**

**  
_Sunday_  
**

Something skittered across his lips and Draco turned his head, trying to bury his face in the pillow beneath him. Whatever it was didn’t seemed to be deterred by his movement, tickling across his ear, along the side of his neck, before running back up the side of his face. Groaning, Draco shook his head again before rolling back over and opening his eyes. 

Severus sat beside him on the bed, already wrapped in his dressing gown; his hair wet as if he’d already had his bath. At Severus’ smirk, Draco realized he’d done it again and opened his mouth to apologize. Severus simply shook his head, running his thumb along the crease of Draco’s lips. Settling back against the pillows, Draco watched him warily, wondering if he’d be punished again for his infraction. 

“Run yourself a bath and when you’re finished come back to bed.” Severus ordered, getting to his feet as Draco quickly rolled himself off the goose down mattress. 

Rushing into the bathroom Draco quickly filled the tub, settling down amongst the bubbles with a sigh. His muscles ached, a pleasant reminder of the previous evenings activities. Running a hand down his chest Draco briefly fisted his cock, teasing himself as he remembered. He only had a few more hours left to enjoy Severus’ company and he planned to savor every second of it. 

Pulling his hand away from his thickening prick, Draco washed himself quickly before settling back against the edge of the tub. He wasn’t sure if Severus planned to join him or if he wanted a few moments alone so he simply stayed where he was, letting the hot water and the scented oil relax him. The water made him feel weightless as he closed his eyes, letting his fingers run up his thigh, along his pelvic bone, skirting his cock as it slid on towards his navel. Dipping his finger inside it, he continued on, up to his chest where he pinched his nipples briefly. Playing was lovely but what he really wanted was Severus. 

Hauling himself out of the bath, Draco grabbed one of the soft clean smelling towels to pat himself dry. When he was finished he walked slowly back into the bedroom, watching Severus sip his tea as he moved towards the bed. Sitting down on it, he quickly laid back, turning over onto his stomach to wait. He heard the click of china connecting as Severus set his teacup down and held his breath, wanting, waiting. He heard him move across the floor to stand beside the bed, the sound of his dressing gown as it slipped over his shoulders, down his arms to the floor. 

Draco bit his lip as the bed dipped and went to spread his legs but Severus’ hand on his ankle stilled his movements. Severus’ fingers circled his ankle, his thumb caressing Draco’s Achilles heel. Stomach clenching, Draco waited only to yelp as he was suddenly flipped over onto his back. Keeping his grip on Draco’s ankle, Severus moved to kneel at the foot of the bed between Draco’s spread legs. 

Sliding his fingers along Draco’s skin, Severus slowly moved up to his calves, tickling the back of his knees to lightly scrape his nails along the sensitive skin of Draco’s inner thighs. Legs spreading wider as Severus moved closer on his knees, Draco tilted his hips up, cock hard and begging for attention. With a little shake of his head, Severus leaned down, Draco’s thighs bracketing his shoulders as he pressed a kiss to Draco’s hip. 

Another kiss was dropped to the crease between hip and thigh as Draco’s hips bucked. A slight stinging bite to his inner thigh calmed him and Draco began to pant as Severus gripped his knees, spreading him open as his mouth traveled lower. Past his cock, Draco bit his lip as Severus pressed a tender kiss to his bollocks. A second kiss followed shortly by a warm wet tongue and Draco gasped, stretching to grip the backs of his knees. Severus growled his approval, moving his newly freed hands to tilt Draco’s hips. 

Holding himself open, Draco felt Severus’ press sucking kisses past his bollocks, laving his perineum as his tongue swirled down to flutter across Draco’s hole. Draco keened, fingernails digging into the tender flesh at the back of his knees as Severus pressed closer. Stiffening his tongue, Severus dragged it across the winking hole as Draco tried to force that wicked tongue inside himself. Using his thumbs to hold Draco open, Severus pressed harder, drilling his tongue into the squirming body beneath him. 

Draco let out a sob of pleasure, aching to take his prick in his hand and bring himself to release but he held off. Severus moved his thumb, sliding it over to tease the sensitive flesh even as he continued to plunder the slowly loosening hole with his tongue. Slipping his thumb inside he pressed it deep as Draco strained to take him deeper. With his free hand, he grabbed the lube he’d placed on the bed as Draco bathed. Dipping his fingers into the slippery oil, he coated his cock, circling the head with his thumb. 

“Please…” Draco whimpered, eyes trained on Severus’ cock as it glistened. “Please fuck me…”

“Do you want it?”

“Yes!”

“Do you need it?” Severus asked, pulling his hand away from Draco as he moved to fit himself even closer between Draco’s widespread knees. 

“Merlin yes!” Draco replied, tightening his grip as he held himself open like an offering. “Please!”

Gripping his cock tightly, Severus let it slide across Draco’s hole. Draco whined, pressing back to take him inside even as Severus pressed forward. Slowly, smoothly, Severus slipped in as Draco moaned. Hitting bottom, Severus felt his bollocks rest against the smooth skin of Draco’s arse. Draco gave his hips a roll and Severus tightened his grip, holding him still. Pulling back he watched as his cock slipped almost completely out before pressing back in. 

Draco gasped, watching Severus as he watched his cock, brows furrowed in concentration as he pulled back again. Holding Draco steady, Severus pulled him back to meet his thrusts. Head lolling from side to side Draco felt the heavy drag of flesh, every ridge and vein as Severus fucked him slowly. Every inward thrust produced a jolt, running up his spine to the base of his cock. Releasing his knees Draco slipped a hand down, gripping his prick as he used the other to tug at his nipples. Severus eyes grew hooded, watching him intently as Draco tightened his grip on his cock, pulling faster. 

The faster he stroked the harder Severus thrust and Draco cried out, fingers slipping as Severus pummeled his prostate. The sheets stuck to his skin as he jolted across them but Draco didn’t care, rocking his hips to signal his desire for more, harder. Muscles tensing, Draco teased his foreskin back, rubbing the head of his cock roughly as he cried out, the first shot of cum hitting his chest. Severus’ thrusts grew rougher as Draco clamped down around him and he cursed, hips stuttering as he filled Draco’s arse.

 

Fully dressed once again, Draco stood in the receiving room, staring at the fireplace that would take him back to Malfoy Manor. He didn’t want to go, he wanted to turn around, strip down and start the weekend over again but he knew it was impossible. His mother would become hysterical and his father would do whatever he had to, to please his mother. Feeling the familiar weight of familial responsibility settling across his shoulders once again, he stiffened his spine and dipped his fingers into the pot of floo powder on the mantle. 

Severus stood a few feet away from him, hands clasped behind his back at the base of his spine. He didn’t speak and Draco wished for a moment that Severus would pull him back, order him not to leave but again he knew it wouldn’t happen. Severus had his own responsibilities to attend to. Stepping closer to the fireplace Draco paused, turning back to look at the stern face of his godfather. Though there was no smile on his face, Draco could practically feel the heat in his dark eyes and he let that heat bolster his spirit. Throwing his handful of floo powder into the fireplace he called out his destination as he stepped into the flames.


End file.
